ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck High/Chapter 5
Text i am SOOOOOO SOORRY i doesnt update earlier i started scool again a few weeks ago and i was concantating RELY HARD ON MY WORK. i evenn showed my plans for this story 2 my english teacher who was gravely impressed by my origiginality. i wnt 2 tank everyone for supporting this story! just waint until u see what happens next heehee It has been two weeks sence diabolo impgrenated Jade with his seed and she was in the hospitil going to give birth sence deamon babys grow quick and stuff like in twilight. She was in a lot of pain and everyone was here to cheer her on sence she was scaerd of theoutcome because demoan babys are hurtful. Dave was ver upset be cause it was his girlfrend and he didnt like that she was wit child with another man and a deamon nontheless. John new that rose cold be next if he was not carefull and had not ben sleeping for to weeks because rose could be next. "she is in pain" the nurse moaned sadly "what about the baby" dave demadnded "you mean babies" the nurse corrected "she is having triplets but they are not of natral causes!" Everyone looked sadly at each other. Jade might not survie and the babys might take over her body. A doctor appeared. "she has given birth to the childs!" he announced "they are burtn with fires of hell but the others cannot tell of the things that they will face of a lonly mothers grace" Tarvos prophisied "THEY ARE MY SONS! NO DAM B STARD WILL CLAM THEM AS THERE OWN!" Dave ejaculats Rose took Johns hand "I feel uneasy" she quoted "soemthing is amist" "i can feel it to" John reconziled and he kissed Rose passiontly. Everyone went to see Jade and her babies there were two boys and a girl. one boy had grayish skin an wellow eyes like a demon and then the girl had daves blond hair but then the other boy...LOOKED LIKE TARVOS! "omg" everyone said "they all have different fathers" the nurse said widely "please take a shit and we will explain the circumsize." Dave couldnt sit down he was too angry. one of his childs were a damon and the other lookedlike his best frend! he also did not have a air for his family name! his true cchild was a girl... "HOW COULD YOU TAVOS!" dave cried as tears welled in his eyes "she is my wife to be!" "it was an accidant it happened in mcdonnald" Tarvos solmnly said. "we did not mean it Dave!" jade weeped "You stole my son...now i shall make you pay!" dave exclamed and left Jade cried as rosepatted her back and the babys slept. Jade was worred dave might turn to the dark side and she did not want to date a daemon! "John" rose said suddenly "we need to make plans." DUN DUN DUUUUN! A CLIFFIE! also 2 the ppl sayin im a troll IM NOT STP SAYING THAT! mi frends say itzs not about spellin byt the stry that matters so i dnt need to rite amazilg like the twilight author does to please u! for those suporting mi storey U GAIZ R AWSOME! Characters *Sollux (mentioned) *Jade *Dave *John/Eridan *Rose *Karkat/Tavros Chapter 5